Meine Liebe
by Cleo Leo
Summary: It began in October of 1934, a childish fight that leads to a surprising friendship. But five years later, a war breaks out, and the country is divided. Choices are made, lies are told, secrets are kept. But for how long? And at what cost? K2 KennyXKyle
1. Chapter 1

Hello south park fanfictioners. This is my first South Park fanfic. And it is Kenny/Kyle slash. The reason why I'm a K2 supporter is this, first of all, Kenny is gorgeous, way too gorgeous to only be in to girls. And it has to be Kyle because Cartman is an ass, and Stan is in love with Wendy. NO STYLE! It doesn't work.

Let me know if the story is liked so I know whether or not I should continue writing it!

**So this story begin in October of 1934. Kyle Broflovski is 12 and goes to an American school in Germany. Kenny McCormick, who in this story will be Keene (Kenny) Cormick (because that's a little more German) is 14 and goes to the German school**. **It has been titled Meine Liebe, German for My Love.**

_**Meine Liebe **_

The two bells of the two very different schools rang in unison, as they did every day. The children flooded in to the play yard for their break. The only division between them was the white line that passed through the conjoined yard. On one half were the young children who attended the American school, and the other, were the children who went to the German school.

The animosity between the two was fairly minimal. Being as young as they were, they didn't quite understand why they weren't necessarily supposed to get alone. On the occasions they're teachers spoke to one another they just seemed to be on edge. As if it took them a great amount of effort to come to an agreement.

For the majority of the time, the children simply kept to themselves, and ignored the other adolescents. But there were the days, when something would occur that caused a disruption. This was one of those such days. The small group of twelve year old boys from the American school were whooping happily as they ran about throwing a football back and fourth between them. The boy he had possession of the ball instructed his playmate to go long, to which the boy complied. He made the jump, the ball however, soared just beyond the tips of his fingers and into the yard of the other school.

The boys stopped and turned, and watched as the ball bounced uncontrollably before wobbling at the feet of another group of boys, a few years older then they. The American boys exchanged glances, unsure with how to pursue the situation. The shortest of the boys stepped forward and proceeded to walk to the dividing line.

"Kyle..." His friend cautioned, not wanting a commotion to be caused over something as trivial as a ball. Kyle ignored him and walked right up to the line with his chin held high. The only sign of his nervousness was the quick tug he gave to one of his bright red curls.

"Excuse me," he called to the boys who had picked up the ball and were looking about to find where it had come from. They looked towards the source of the noise, all of their eyes resting on the American. "Could you give us back our ball?" He asked politely.

The one who held it began to walk to the line, his friends following. He was taller then the others, thin and lanky, as though he had just been through a very sudden growth spurt. His blonde hair was cut and styled in the same sharp structure as the other boys.

"You want your ball?" He asked.

"Yes," Kyle said.

"Then perhaps the Americans should be more careful with what they do with their things," he offered with a sarcastic smile.

"It was an accident," Kyle explained.

The older boy's emitted low chuckles and the blonde tossed the football back and fourth between his hands. "Well, if you weren't here to begin with then it would not have happened."

"I didn't choose to live here in Germany," Kyle grumbled.

"You should be honored to live here," he snapped. "Germany is the greatest of all nations. Germans are the greatest of all people," the boy recited with robotic passion.

"If you were so great then you would have the decency to return the ball to me," Kyle spat back, his anger getting the better of him.

The blonde boy scowled and tossed the ball into the air and caught it. He then took several steps back and held it in one hand, holding it slightly in front of him.

"If you want it, come and get it," He said, raising an eyebrow up, the clear challenge dripping from his words.

By now the children of both schools had stopped their activities to watch the conflict between the boys. They held their breath as the German issued the obvious challenge to the Americans. The two yards may have been connected but there was a dividing line for a reason. You were not supposed to cross it, it was against the rules of both schools to go too the other side during school hours.

The German boys laughed menacingly at the red head, who stood before them fuming.

"You see? Americans have no courage. He won't even take the ball back," he said looking smugly at his friends. "What? Is the little boy too afraid to break the rules?" He asked snidely, turning back to Kyle, who began to blush at his words, a mix of anger and embarrassment filling his face. That made the group of older boys howl with laughter, but what happened next surprised them, as well as the other spectators.

Kyle threw himself into the boy, knocking him off his feet and into the ground. The ball rolled away from them, forgotten in the quarrel. Kyle managed to get a solid punch to the other boy's face before he was overcome by his superior size and strength. Kyle was shoved away and then promptly pinned down by the his opponent. His wrist were trapped by the lanky fingers, and boney knee was embedded in his stomach.

The blonde looked down angrily at the redhead, but his scowl lessened slightly at the sight of the boys green eyes, that were widened with unbelievable fear. Before either one of them could say anything, there was a bout of yelling and both boys were pulled apart and dragged to their feet by their teachers.

"Mr. Broflovski what is going on here?" Mr. Johnson asked. He was an elderly gentleman, his hair and a beard containing more gray than brown. He gave Kyle a once over, making sure he wasn't hurt, before turning to the other instructor, Mr. Ramsden.

Mr. Ramsden stood tall, his mouth turned down in a frown. He had his student standing by his side, who looked a little worse for wear. His immaculate uniform was dirty and his hair was out of place. Many of the stiff blonde strands had broken free from the adherent shell, and were falling into his blue eyes. The two bells rang, signaling the end of their break. All the students quickly made their way to their classrooms, not wanting to get punished for dawdling, even though they all desperately wished to know the trouble the two boys would be getting into.

"Your students are causing trouble Harold," Ramsden said, his voice stern and brittle.

"Rolf, I believe it was your student who was atop of mine," Johnson countered.

"Yes, but _your_ student was in _my_ school." He shot back.

"And Keene Cormick is two years older than Kyle Broflovski and should know better then to get into fight."

"My student would not be fighting if he was not in some way provoked!"

"Then there is blame to share," Johnson admitted. "I will punish my student accordingly and you can punish yours."

"I will not punish my student when I am sure he was only defending himself," Ramsden said, clapping a hand on Keene's shoulder.

"He should be punished for retaliation if nothing else," Johnson said with a defeated sigh, "But teach your students how you will, it is not my place to tell you how to run your school."

"And you will do well to remember that," Ramsden finished. He turned from them and began too march back to his school. Johnson did the same, but the two boys remained where they were, looking at each other. "Keene!" Ramsden called without looking back, aware that the boy had not followed him.

Keene turned his head at the clipped voice of his teacher. He looked back briefly, his eyes meeting Kyle's one last time before he obediently followed Ramsden. Kyle quickly turned and followed his own teachers, mentally preparing himself for the lines he was sure he would be writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there,

So thank you for everyone who read the first chapter, and I hope even more read chapter two. So it may be kind of slow because they are still pretty young and the romance isn't going to be quite that... "Romantic". But it will get to that point I promise.

And FYI, Keene, goes by his nickname Kenny for the rest of the fic, at least most of the time.

AND Thank you for those who reviewed, keep it coming **:)** They make me happy, and cause me to write more quickly and produce longer chapters (Most of the time)

Much love, Cleo Leo

* * *

The final school bell rang but Kyle stayed in his seat. Once the room was clear he rose from his place and walked up to Mr. Johnson, who was sitting at his desk, grading papers patiently.

Without looking up Mr. Johnson spoke, his tone sympathetic. "Kyle I want you to write _"I mustn't get into to fights" _on the board a hundred times please."

"Yes, Mr. Johnson," Kyle said, walking up to the board and picking up a piece of chalk.

"Do you want to tell me what happened today?" Mr. Johnson enquired as he shuffled the papers on his desk.

"I would rather not talk about it. I am sorry though, for my behavior. No matter what happened, what I did was uncalled for," Kyle said over the soft scraping of the chalk.

"I'm glad you realize that. Violence will never be the answer Kyle. It will only make things worse."

"Yes, Mr. Johnson," Kyle confirmed before silently returning to his task. The minutes ticked by as Kyle filled the board with precise and delicate handwriting. But he stopped abruptly at the sound of soft and uncertain knocking. He turned towards the entrance of the classroom, where he was surprised to see the blonde teenager from earlier, a rust colored bruise visible on the left side of his face.

"Ah, come in Mr. Cormick," Mr. Johnson said, standing up.

The boy stood in the doorway for a moment before entering tentatively. He walked slowly to the front of the room and stopped in front of Kyle. Kyle set the chalk down and turned so they were face to face. A moment passed in silence. Kyle raised his eyebrows questioningly as the boy opposite him chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out suddenly, his eyes shifting to the floor. "For today, what I did. I shouldn't have teased you and I should have just given the ball back. And I'm sorry you got in trouble and I didn't." He finished and took a deep breath then looked back up at Kyle.

Kyle's jaw dropped slightly as he stared back, unsure with what to say.

"Kyle, the young man has just offered you an apology. Isn't there something you would like to say?" Mr. Johnson said coming to stand by them.

"I-yes...I..." Kyle stuttered for a moment before composing himself. "I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for the way I acted, and for hitting you." Kyle stole a guilty glance and the mark he had inflicted on older boy's face.

"I'm Kenny," he said, thrusting his hand out in front of him. "Keene, but Kenny. Kenny Cormick."

"Kyle," He said taking Kenny's hand. "Kyle Broflovski." They shook hands, a small smile appearing on Kenny's face, which Kyle shyly returned.

"Alright Kyle, you may go home now," Mr. Johnson said as he cleared the papers from his desk, placing them in his briefcase. Kyle dropped Kenny's hand and turned to his teacher, who's presence they had both momentarily forgotten.

"But sir I haven't finished my lines," Kyle said, looking to the board that was only half full. Mr. Johnson picked up the eraser and proceeded to wipe it clean.

"I believe you have learned your lesson," He said heartily, clapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now Mr. Cormick," he said picking up his briefcase and turning his attention to Kenny. "If you would be so kind as to escort Kyle home. It's getting late and I don't wish for the young lad to be walking alone."

"Of course Sir," Kenny agreed. Kyle gathered his things and he and Kenny left the school and began the walk towards home as Mr. Johnson locked up behind them.

Their walk began in silence. Neither one sure of how to strike up a conversation. Kenny finally said the only thing that came to mind.

"So where in America are you from?"

Kyle turned to Kenny with wide eyes. "Oh...I'm from New York"

"And why do you live here, if you are from New York?" Kenny continued.

"I came here when I was seven. My parents are dead," Kyle muttered, fingering a glimmer of gold around his neck unconsciously.

"What's that?" Kenny asked.

Kyle stopped walking, his hand over his chest. He slipped his hand under the collar of his shirt and pulled out a thin golden chain, reveling a delicate shining star.

"It was my mothers. Her Star of David. She died when I was born." Kyle tucked the necklace back under his clothes. "It's all I have left of her."

"And your dad?" Kenny asked before he could stop himself. "Sorry, it's none of my business." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Kyle mumbled. "He killed himself. Shot himself in the head when the stock market crashed. I was sent here to live with my grandmother."

"Not Aarika Broflovski?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes, do you know her?" Kyle asked surprised.

"I live in the same building as she does. My Grandmother went to school with her. They're old friends."

"I didn't know." Was all Kyle could think of saying.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Kenny asked, surprised that he had never come across the Kyle in the time he was living there.

"I don't get out much. Just school, and shopping for my Grandmother." Kyle explained.

"Don't you play with your friends?"

"I see my friends at school. When I'm at home I have to study and do my chores. My Grandmother say's it's important that I do well in school. She say's she want's me to have the opportunity to go to school back in America," Kyle said.

"Do you want to return home?"

"This is my home now. There is nothing for me in America," Kyle spoke honestly as they climbed the steps to their building. Kyle stopped when they came too the door of his apartment. He turned to face Kenny, his face creased in shame. "I am sorry about today, I hope I didn't hurt you."

"For such a little kid you do have a solid right hook," Kenny muttered with a smile that surprised even him.

"Well my father had to share some sort of wisdom with me before he abandoned me."

Kenny's smile dropped. "I'm sorry–"

"Don't be," Kyle interrupted, not wanting him to feel guilty. "It isn't your fault."

A slightly awkward silence filled the space between them. "I had better go," Kenny finally said. "My Mother will wonder where I am."

Kyle reached behind him and gave the doorknob a twist. "Goodbye Kenny."

"Goodbye Kyle," Kenny said. He watched as the young boy slipped through the door and shut in gently behind him, before walking to the next flight of stairs towards his home. Thinking the whole time about how strange the events of the day had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello out there!

So, the writing continues. This is the third chapter of this story, out of how many chapters? Who knows, I don't, I just come up with this as I go. I have a vague outline in my head but it just sort of does it's own thing.

Thanks for the reviews, but I know there are more readers out there who aren't reviewing **;)** come on and share the love, if you review I promise to go to your profile and read your work, Scouts honor! Teehee, just let me know what you think, it helps with the process.

Okay, presenting Chapter Thrice!

* * *

Kyle hopped briskly down the stone steps of his apartments' stoop, before stopping abruptly at the sight of a gangly blonde, leaning casually against the stone pillar at the base. Kenny turned his head as he heard Kyle's slightly faltered approach.

"Morning Kyle," He said, pushing himself off the stone. He turned to face Kyle, picking up his school bag and slinging it onto his shoulder.

"Good-good morning Kenny," Kyle stuttered, more than a little surprised to see Kenny waiting out side their building. More specifically waiting for _him_, outside their building.

"I thought we could walk to school together," Kenny offered tentatively, shuffling his feet. "If you wanted too." He added with a shrug.

"...Sure. I mean-Yes that's...Fine," Kyle said as he fumbled with his bag and took a spot next to Kenny. They walked in fairly compatible silence before Kyle's curiosity and wonder about the current situation got the better of him.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked in tone that clearly led to more questioning. "Won't you be embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed? About what?"

"To be seen with me." Kyle said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would I be embarrassed to be seen with you?"Kenny asked, his eyebrows creasing in honest confusion.

"I just mean if your friends see you. You remember don't you? I'm the twelve year old American who punched you at school yesterday."

"Yes, I remember. But we have forgiven each other for that, so I think it's best if we put it behind us. And I am only two years older than you, so if you are young then I am young," Kenny said with a smile.

"But your friends–"

"Do not have to know if you do not wish me to tell them. But it isn't any of their concern who I am friends with."

"Friends?" Kyle asked, stopping in his tracks.

Kenny took a step and stood in front of Kyle. "Kyle, I would like it if we were to be friends."

"You want me to be your friend?" Kyle said, absolutely dumbfounded.

"I want that very much.," Kenny said, a soft smile creeping on to his features. Their eyes remained locked for a moment before Kenny dropped his gaze a continued down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. "I feel a kinship with you. I have a feeling we would make very good friends."

"Was that before or after I caused that awful abnormality to appear on your face?" Kyle said catching up with him. "I am so sorry, it doesn't hurt I hope?"

"A little tender to the touch, but no permanent damage I assure you." Kenny said giving a wry chuckle. "My mother said to me once, that it's the people who stand up for themselves who have the most to teach us, and they're the ones you should keep around. You see sometime between coming to apologize and our walk home I realized that I liked you. You have courage and a fire inside you. Just like my mother said."

"You want us to be friends because your Mother would approve?"

"No that's not what I meant. I just mean, that I didn't know what to make of what she said until I met you."

"...oh..."

Silence over took them as they approached the schools. The American school was the first to appear on the road. They stopped outside it, and faced each other again, a position that was becoming commonplace for them. Kyle's head was tilted far back and Kenny looked down on him, the only way there eyes could meet properly when they stood at a close distance.

"I would like to be your friend," Kyle finally said.

"Then I will see you after school?"

"Well I don't think during school is an option." Kyle pointed out

"No, but I promise, if a ball makes it's way into my school yard I will return it to you."

"Sounds fair," Kyle said with a smile. "Goodbye Kenny."

"Goodbye Kyle," Kenny said taking a few steps backwards before turning completely and walking to his own school.

Kyle stood in the side of the road for a while, watching Kenny disappear into the German school building. He did not notice the footsteps approaching or the presence that stood at his side.

"Making new friends Kyle?"

Kyle turned his head towards his reacher, who looked down at him with a calm smile on his old face. "I believe I have Mr. Johnson," Kyle said, returning the smile.

"That is very good. I am pleased to hear that out of your previous tribulations with Mr. Cormick that you were able to form a less violent relationship."

Kyle raised his eyebrows at his teacher.

"I am glad you have become friends with him." Mr. Johnson simplified.

Kyle remained pensive for a moment. He adjusted bag and turned to the school, his teacher mirroring his movements. "So am I," he finally said, and they walked towards the school building together.

**

The rest of the school day passed at a fairly slow speed. Recess suddenly felt very unconventional. Kenny and Kyle played with their friends as usual, but they keep looking across the yard, and finding each other with their eyes, and smiling. Kyle understood what Kenny had said, about feeling that they would be good friends. He could feel it too, a pull towards the boy, that gave him the feeling of security and warmth.

Once school was finally over, Kyle eagerly packed up his things, excited for his walk home. He picked up is bag and was heading towards the door when Mr. Johnson called him back. Asking if he could speak with him for just a moment.

"Yes Mr. Johnson?" Kyle asked as he approached the desk.

"I just wanted to let you know, that if you and Kenny ever need anything you can always come to me. I realize that Mr. Ramsden may not be as keen as Kenny has been to have you as a friend. And I don't want either of you to be influenced by what others have to say, Especially someone as closed minded as Rolf Ramsden."

"Thank you very much Mr. Johnson."

"Mr. Johnson! Have you–" Kenny exclaimed, running into the classroom. "Oh...Kyle. You weren't outside I thought you'd left so I..."

"I just wanted to speak with Kyle for a moment, You are free to take him now Mr. Cormick," Mr. Johnson said giving him a smile.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I was just..."

"Excited to get home? I understand, you two may go. I will see you tomorrow Kyle."

"Goodbye Mr. Johnson," Kyle mumbled. "Let's go Kenny," he said grabbing onto Kenny's wrist and pulling him out of the building. "You thought I'd leave without you?"

"No, I just thought...Maybe you forgot."

"I wouldn't forget about you," Kyle mumbled, an unexplainable blush creeping over his cheeks. Kenny just grinned, and Kyle felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand. He looked down, only just aware that his hand had slipped from Kenny's wrist and into Kenny's palm. Kyle returned the squeeze and let go of Kenny's hand, and the walked back to their home, talking about their day at school, and discussing whatever materialized into their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody. It's me again, trying to keep updates as frequent as possible. So we are making a little time jump in this chapter, it's been a four years and now it's December. Christmas/Chanukah TIME!!! Have to love the holidays.

REVIEWS ARE GOOD, REVIEWS ARE GRAND, REVIEWS ARE LOVED ONES HOLDING HANDS. Which means they are good. Thank yous!!!!

oh and Kalev is Kyle's Hebrew name, and Yeled, means "child" in hebrew...I think

* * *

The months passed. The seasons turned and the boys changed with them. Their walks from home and school and brief goodbyes turned into spending days after school with Mr Johnson. Who had taken a great interest in expanding Kenny's and Kyle's knowledge of the world. School couldn't teach them everything, so scientific explorations in the woods, picnics adorned with the discussion of world cultures art and literature became frequent routine for them all.

Every moment they could spare Kenny and Kyle were together. Summer was their favorite time. They were pretty much a liberty to do what ever they pleased. Which mostly consisted of nothing. Just lazing about. Letting the sun darken their school room pale skin. Kenny letting his hair grow messy and unkept, before he had to trim it back for school.

The pattern changed once Kenny was sixteen and had finished with school. His father had set him up in a friends shop to work. So Kenny walked Kyle to school everyday, and after school Kyle would walk to the shop and wait for Kenny, and they would walk home together. Kenny's dad was the most restrained about their friendship. His son was man, and did not need to be playing around with some child. But Kenny's mother thought Kyle was a sweet kid and Kyle's grandmother found Kenny charming.

But as Kenny got older, his perception of his younger friend began to change. Kyle's red curly hair had some how become fiery silky tresses. And his greens eyes changed to emerald orbs, that were surrounded by soft, long lashes. And he was suddenly noticing the shape of Kyle's cheekbones, and how his complexion pleased him, how he found Kyle's smile perfect and his laughter infectious. And how, while all his friends began to take girls out, and court them, all he wanted to do was be around Kyle.

It was their fourth December as friends. The skies were bright gray and the ground was covered in a layer of iced over snow. Winter had approached and Christmas morning had dawned. The apartment building was filled with numerous aromas drifting in the hallways. Kyle was sitting in his room, waiting for Kenny to come by. Kyle's holidays were already over, Chanukah had ended a few days before Christmas, but they made the date for their gift exchange Christmas. It was just easier that way.

It was a tradition that they had started unintentionally. They both just happened to get a gift for each other. And it was something they had done ever since. The only problem was, Kyle's Grandmother had been sick this year, so their money was tighter, and his spending money was limited, and he hadn't been able to afford something for Kenny this year. And the thought of his best friend showing up for their annual exchange and getting nothing, was enough to break his heart.

"Kalev Yeled, Kenny is here to see you," Kyle's Grandmother called through the door of his room.

"Coming," Kyle called back. He jumped from his bed, adjusting his clothes, and ran a hand through his unruly head of hair. He left his room, and went into the small living room where Kenny and his Grandmother stood talking.

"–And you're still working in that shop?" His Grandmother was saying.

"Yes, I'm very pleased with the work," Kenny was saying back.

"Kyle will have to start working soon, since it's his last year of school, but I know some people. I think I'll try to set him up in Mortimer Foersteins watch shop. Make him an apprentice, he will make a good watchmaker, and then he can save enough money to go to a good College in America, and settle down with a nice Jewish girl."

Kyle couldn't take anymore of his Grandmothers speech. "Grandmother please," He begged blushing.

"You see I only embarrass him now, I hope you don't treat your mother like that Kenny?" Ms. Broflovski, said with a good humored chuckle.

"Of Course Not Ms. Broflovski," Kenny said, throwing Kyle a cheeky smile.

"All right, I must finish making dinner, be good boys," She sadi, and waddled off to the Kitchen.

"Yes Grandmother," Kyle said, grabbing Kenny and pulling him into his room. He fell onto his bed with a sigh. "I'm sorry about that, I hate when she starts talking about my future. You're lucky your mother doesn't do that."

"Well it's usually my dad wanting the great things, marriage and all that...want's me to able to provide for her first...who ever she is," Kenny said, taking a seat at Kyle's side.

"I guess your getting old," Kyle mumbled, pushing slightly into Kenny's shoulder.

"We're always getting old, doesn't change anything," Kenny said, pushing back playfully.

"Doesn't it?" Kyle asked, looking at Kenny.

"Do you want it to?" Kenny asked, looking back at Kyle.

"...Sometimes..." Kyle finally said. "But I don't know how I'd want it to change."

"Then don't worry about it," Kenny supplied.

"I'm not worrying about–"

"Kyle, I know you, and it's worrying you, don't let it."

"Alright," Kyle said grudgingly.

"Now, I believe I am here for a reason. Gift exchange time," Kenny said smiling.

"Yes, Kenny about that–"

"Me first," Kenny interrupted, pulling a small rectangular box rom his pocket. "Here," he said handing it over.

Kyle took it tentatively in his hands. "Kenny–"

"Just open it."

"Fine," he said with a reluctant sigh. He peeled the paper back and took the lid of the little box, tipping the contents into his hand. "You got me...a plant?" He asked, turning the green gray twig over in his hands.

"It's a tradition in my family. The boys all get a sprig of Mistletoe on their sixteenth Christmas. A passage to man hood if you will."

"Why?"

"Well...It's mistletoe, the kissing plant. It's more symbolic than anything else, but it's how my dad got my mom, tricked her into to walking under it with him."

"Did you ever use yours?" Kyle asked, rubbing the leaves between his fingers.

"Me? No I didn't. There wasn't anyone I wanted too...Well there was, but they were a little to young at time."

"I didn't know you liked anyone. You never said anything."

"It wasn't important," Kenny insisted.

"Well we're best friends, we're supposed to talk about these things. She must be older now," Kyle offered.

"They're older but, it's not...It's not that simple. Look, let's not talk about me, what about you? Anyone you want to use it on?"

Kyle blushed abruptly and dropped the plant into his lap. "Oh n-no I wouldn't e-even...I wouldn't know what to do," he stuttered in embarrassment.

Kenny couldn't help but laugh heartily at Kyle's adorable discomfort. He loved when Kyle's face turned as red as his hair. He picked up the mistletoe and twirled between his fingers. Kyle sent Kenny what was meant to be a death glare, but it lost it's effect, as he only came off as flustered, his cheeks like beats, his curls falling haphazardly into his face. This caused Kenny to laugh harder still, gasping apologies between he's booming chuckles.

It took Kenny a few moments to compose himself before he could speak with actual sincerity. "I'm sorry,' he said, looking at Kyle. He reached his hand out and pushed Kyle's curls away from his face, his fingers nestling themselves in his hair. "I'm...sorry..." He trailed off, his eyes locking on Kyle's, who's were suddenly stretched wide, pink beginning to stretch across his face again.

Kenny suddenly felt very bold, and Kyle was so close he just couldn't help himself. He lifted the mistletoe above their heads. "He's older now," Kenny mumbled breathlessly and dipped his head, placing his lips on Kyles'. What surprised Kenny most, other than his own impulsive moment, was how responsive Kyle was, especially for being someone who didn't 'know what to do.'

The moment Kenny had put any significant pressure on Kyle's lips, he had reached up and taken fist fulls of Kenny's hair. Kyle pulled Kenny towards him with such force that they fell back onto the bed. Kenny mind went hazy as he felt Kyle's nail's pressed against his scalp urgently. Kenny discarded the mistletoes and his now free hand idly made it's way under Kyle's sweater, resting on the warm surface of his hip.

"Kalev!" Came Ms. Broflovski's muffled voice. "Dinner is almost ready!"

The boy's sprang apart in surprise, gasping for breath as they did

"Uh...In a moment Grandmother!" Kyle called back. His eyes darting from the door to Kenny, who's appearance was reminiscent of their first encounter. His hair ruffled and his face flushed.

"Uh...Kenny I–" Kyle started, but was cut off by Kenny, who grabbed the sides of Kyle's face a pressed a fierce kiss to his lips.

"I love you," He said bluntly. "I've loved since I was sixteen, maybe before that even, I don't know. And I'm telling you because I don't want to hide it from you anymore."

"You love me?"

"I love you," Kenny said forcefully looking straight into Kyle's eyes. Kenny kissed him once more, and pulled away minutely before muttering softly, "I love you."

Kyle reached his hands up a placed the over Kenny's, removing them from his face and letting the drop lightly onto the bed. Kyle reached up behind his neck and unhooked his necklace. Silently, he pulled the necklace away from his body and moved closer to Kenny. He leaned forward, and clasped the fine gold chain around Kenny's neck. Once it was secure he pulled away, following the curve of the necklace where it fell with shaking hands.

Kenny touched the gold star that now hung around his neck in disbelief. "Kyle why...This was your mothers. Why are you giving this to me?"

Kyle reached forward, taking the hand Kenny had on the star and brought it down, entwining their fingers. "Because," he said, giving Kenny's had a squeeze, like he had on their first walk home years ago. "Because, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Now, in explanation for my absence, which I deeply deeply apologize for, because I love this story and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had to go on this cruise with my mom to Mexico, and the internet on the ship was really expensive, so I couldn't upload then.

Next, my mom had to have this knee surgery, torn ACL or whatever. I got to be slave daughter for a while, and she's a very busy women, so there was a lot to do. Then came the holidays, so, had to go about taking care of all that, shopping and wrapping. My mom was useless because of the leg so dinners were all up to us the holiday week,

Then I went to New Orleans, visiting down here with my daddy. And the house doesn't have internet, because he deems it unnecessary. So this had been uploaded the moment I have gotten home from the airport.

So I present, chapter five.

They're older and they're together in secret. Kyle is finished with school, and he has just started

work at Foerstein's Watches. It's June of 1939.

* * *

Kyle looked up from the counter as the shop bell rang. Kenny stood in the doorway, smiling warmly at him. Kyle smiled back, broader if possible.

"I'm almost finished here, just one minute." Kyle said, and he put away the watch he was working on and locked up the cash register. "Mr. Foerstein, I'm done for the day," he called into the back room.

"That's fine Kyle, I will see you tomorrow," Mr. Foerstein called back. Kyle came around the counter to stand in front of Kenny.

"Hello," he said, a teasing smile playing across his lips.

"Hello to you too," Kenny said with a smirk. "You ready to go?"

"Yes please," Kyle said, and they walked out of the shop, walking as close together as they could, but still staying within the parameters of social acceptability.

"So works going well?" Kenny asked as they strolled down the darkned street.

"He recovered well from the vandalism in November. But business is on the up and up considering."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"And how was today for you?" Kyle asked.

"Boring, but it's getting better now," Kenny said, smiling down at Kyle, who smirked back and made a sharp right and scurried quickly down a narrow, dark ally. Kenny followed obediently.

His eyes adjusted slowly to the dark, and he felt, rather than saw Kyle reach out and grasp the sleeve of his coat. Kenny was pulled to the left, and he felt Kyle's smaller body slip into the curves of his own. He bent his head down, finding Kyle's lips easily. Kyle's hands slipped between the folds of Kenny's coat, his arms circling his narrow waist, pulling him closer.

"I missed you," Kyle murmured as Kenny drew back so they could breathe.

"They were only nine hour shifts," Kenny chuckled.

"Nine hours to long. And then I have to wait five minutes to get to this stupid ally. Do you realize the level of restraint it takes for me not to kiss you right there in the shop?" Kyle asked, completely serious.

Kenny lent down again and placed another thorough kiss onto Kyle's lips, which was more than welcome.

"I am very aware," Kenny growled into Kyle's ear. "Of the restraint it takes. I just don't complain about it." Kenny placed a soft kiss on Kyle's neck. "You know we can't be open about this Kyle. If we could then–"

"I know," Kyle interrupted softly. "Doesn't matter. We can sort something out. Move to a different city. Get an apartment where no one knows us."

"What about college in America? A nice Jewish girl, like your grandmother always wanted."

"I don't care about going to college. And what Jewish girl could ever compare to you? My German boy, Meine Leibe?"

"I love when you say that, sounds much better from you than anybody else."

"Who else had been saying it to you?" Kyle asked, a territorial edge in his tone.

"Elena Franz, my third year in school," Kenny chuckled, and Kyle laughed with him. Kenny let a sigh into Kyle's curls. "Kyle," He said, his tone turning serious. "My father wants me to enlist."

"Well that's to bad for him, because you aren't going to," Kyle said forcibly.

"Kyle, you know it's not that simple."

"No Kenny, it is that simple, you just refuse. You say 'No'. You tell him you are happy working in that shop."

"He's my father, I can't just say that to him."

"Of course you could, you just choose not too."

"Kyle you don't know what it's like to have father like–" Kenny stopped dead, realizing his mistake. "No, Kyle. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No Kenny, you're right. I don't know what it's like to have a father. That's true," Kyle said, his voice chipped and bitter.

"I only meant, you didn't know what it's like to have one like him. He makes the decisions Kyle. Once he decides something there's nothing to do but to go along with it."

Kyle suddenly threw himself around Kenny's neck, holding him tightly. "I'm scared Kenny," he whispered, his breath warm on Kenny's neck. "The rumors I hear, about everything. I don't want you to enlist, I'm so afraid."

"They're just rumors," Kenny said, running a soothing hand up and down Kyle's back. "Just silly rumors, it's okay."

"But Foerstein's," Kyle went on, in voice laced with worry. "The vandalism in November?"

"It was just that, some vandals went loose. Lot's of business's were vandalized."

"Yes Kenny, Jewish run business's were vandalized."

"That's not true, Gustoff's Jewelers was hit," Kenny pointed out.

"One cracked window from a stray brick that was meant for Scheizmans Deli."

"You don't know that," Kenny said after a short pause.

"I'm Jewish," Kyle said, giving Kenny a quick kiss. "I know everything."

Kenny gave Kyle one more fierce kiss before pulling away reluctantly. "Alright, let's get back home. Your grandmother will think you've been mugged by a ruffian in some dark ally on your way home."

"Well, as long as she doesn't imagine any of the things I've actually been doing in dark ally's on my way home, I think I should be okay."

"Cheeky," Kenny mumbled lovingly under his breathe.

The remainder of their journey home occurred without incident or argument. Kenny walked Kyle to his door as always, and once they were certain their wasn't a soul in sight, they gave each other a quick kiss goodnight. Kenny bounded up stairs two at a time, not wanting to be questioned about tardiness to dinner.

After the traditional question and responses about his day, and how work was, he washed up, and sat himself down at the table. Both his parents were already sat at either end, his mother dishing out the food as Kenny placed a napkin in his lap. But before any of them could begin to eat their meal, there was a knock at their door.

They looked at each other, puzzled, each expecting the other to know who was there. When no one said anything, Kenny slid out of his seat and walked to the door. He undid the lock and opened it, red hair obscuring his sight almost instantly, as Kyle threw himself onto him, his body trembling.

Mr and Mrs. Cormick rose from the table to see the commotion.

"What on earth is that boy doing here?" Mr. Cormick asked, his voice commanding and stern.

Mrs. Cormick on the other hand, had the opposite reaction as her husband. Her hands flew to her heart and her eyes nearly welled with tears at the sight of Kyle. "Oh the poor dear, what's happened?"

"I don't know," Kenny muttered looking at his parents, his arms tight around Kyle as he held him up right. "I don't–"

"Died," Kyle gasped out. "She's...my grandmother...didn't wake up and..." Kyle stumbled over his words, he gasped trying to control his heaves.

"Oh Kyle," Mrs. Cormick gasped, running forward and taking Kyle into her arms motheringly. "She was the only family you had left."

"I just...I didn't know where to go," Kyle chocked. "I couldn't stay there..."

"Of course not sweetheart it's okay," She said, stroking his hair. "It's going to be okay. You can stay here tonight. Tomorrow morning, things can be sorted out."

"He can stay in my room," Kenny said, keeping his concern in check while in front of his parent's.

"It's alright Kyle. Come one, that's a good boy. Kenny's going to take you to his room. I think's it's best if you just rest."

"Mrs. Cormick, thank you, I don't know what–"

"Not another word about it Kyle," She shushed him gently. "Kenny, if you could?"

"Yes Mother," Kenny said, and began to walk Kenny to his bedroom.

"Get your rest too son," His father called after him. "Big day tomorrow."

"...Yes Father," He muttered, and he escaped to his room. Not bothering to turn on the light, he collapsed with Kyle onto his bed, and held Kyle tightly in his arms, while he cried himself to sleep.

**

Kyle woke up the next morning feeling like a wreck. He ached, he knew he must look terrible and his very heart felt tired. He rose from the bed and pillows that weren't his, to see Kenny dressing in front of the mirror, the happenings of last night seeping back into his brain.

"Morning," he crocked, his throat dry and raw.

Kenny turned at the noise, seeing Kyle awake he came to kneel by the bed, taking Kyle's hands in his own.

"I am so sorry," he said, meaning every word. "I am so so sorry. I know how much she means to you."

"It's...fine," Kyle said, but shook his head as the words passed his lips. "It's not fine, but it will be. I'll be fine. This sort of thing happens."

"Well it shouldn't," Kenny said, rising to his feet.

"It happens to everyone. Repeatedly to me, but to everyone in general. Which is why I wouldn't want you enlisted. But here you are," Kyle said, taking in the sight of him. "Standing in front of me in a military uniform."

"I told you my Father wanted me to enlist."

"Yes, I do recall you saying he wanted you to enlist, not that he had already enlisted you."

"It's done, there's no changing it now," Kenny said, as he's he buttoned the final button of his shirt, and tucked it into his pant's. Kyle rose from the bed, grabbing the belt that lay at the foot of it. He stood behind Kenny, peering over his shoulder and into the mirror.

Kyle threaded the leather belt through the loops of the pants and buckled it for him, Kenny's eyes closed at Kyle's insignificant touch. Kyle rested his hands of Kenny's hips for a moment before turning them, so Kenny faced him.

"Open your eyes," He demanded softly. "Look at me."

Kenny opened them slowly, shame clearly rippling outward from his iris.

"I forgive you," Kyle said.

"You would," Kenny muttered, leaning his forehead against Kyle's. "That's what makes it so horrible."

"I know."

"Will you be alright? Today, with everything?"

"I'll get a hold of our Rabbi, he will help...get things sorted."

"I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

"I know, but I expect to see you tonight. Promise you will come and see me tonight."

"I promise, how could I stay away?"

Kyle leaned up and gave Kenny a kiss. "I love you," He said, his honest conviction almost taking Kenny's breathe away.

"I love you too," Kenny said, returning the kiss. "I had better go," He muttered regretfully, pulling away, and grabbing his hat of the dresser.

"Had better take that off," Kyle said, fingering the little star that was dangling form Kenny's neck.

"Never," was all Kenny said. He tucked the star safely beneath the shelter of his shirt and gave Kyle one last kiss, and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

Bit going on here, bit of development, a bit of romance, a bit of human tragedy. It's was okay, I think


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Another chapter has come! I know I haven't been updating quickly, but Im putting a lot of effort into this, because I want it to be good. Even though Im not sure if this chapter is any good, but I want the story to be good, on a whole and think all the things are making it pretty okay. So here's a bit of angst. Enjoy!

* * *

The day hadn't been easy for Kyle. But what had to be done was done, and he spent the rest of the day waiting for Kenny to come back and see him. To make him feel like everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't. The sun had set by the time Kyle heard a soft knocking on the apartment door. He rose from his chair eagerly, despite the tired ache he felt in his limbs.

On the other side of the door Kenny composed himself quickly. His stomach churned with unease as he continued to digest the information that had been forced upon him that day. The views, the ideas, the purpose of this new government, the third Reich, the Nazi party, had unsettled him greatly. The things that had been said caused him to reflect on his previous conversation with Kyle. Silly rumors, suddenly seemed less silly.

But as the door swung open, and Kyle fell into his arms, the knot is his stomach loosened and the thoughts that had plagued him dissipated. He held Kyle tightly and guided him slowly to the couch, placing soft kisses into his hair.

"Hello," He said gently, pulling Kyle snugly into his lap.

"Hello," Kyle breathed into Kenny's shirt, curling up against him. "You took so long to get here, I was worried."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Kenny murmured. "Just a very long day, but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Kyle let out a playful groan, squirming momentarily. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kenny said, playing with Kyle's curls, lapsing into a momentarily silence. "I love your hair," he whispered idly.

Kyle rolled slightly, so he was looking up at Kenny's face. "I love you."

Kenny slid the hand he had nestled in Kyle's hair down to his cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. "I love you too."

Kyle sat up, shaking his head slightly. He pressed a hard kiss to Kenny's lips before he pulled away, and started to slid his fingers beneath the folds of Kenny's shirt, undoing the buttons.

"I love you," Kyle repeated firmly.

"Kyle..."

"No," he said, kissing him again, frantically working at the buttons. "I love you."

"Kyle...Stop."

"No," Kyle snapped, pulling Kenny forward and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. "I love you, I _want_ to love you."

"Kyle, your upset, I don't think now is a good time to–"

Kyle was undeterred, he quickly pulled Kenny's undershirt over his head, discarding it as he had done with the previous one. "I'm not upset, I love you, I want to love you, I want you."

Kenny took Kyle's hand gently in his own and straightened himself up. "You aren't thinking clearly, Kyle. This isn't the right time."

"You said you love me."

"Of course I love you Kyle, but–"

"Then have me," Kyle professed standing and pulling off his own shirt. "I want you to have me."

Kenny let out a sigh as he rose from the couch. He placed his hands on Kyle's bare shoulders, bringing them slowly down his arms. He removed the shirt that hung limply in Kyle's hand, draping it around his neck, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Not tonight Kyle, not tonight."

Kyle lips momentarily parted slightly in disbelief before he clenched his jaw tightly, his cheeks growing red with anger.

"Get out!" He snarled, pushing Kenny towards the door.

"Kyle–"

"No!" Kyle yelled, grabbing Kenny shirts and throwing them at him, continuing to force him to the door, "Get out, right now!"

"Don't be–"

"Out!" Kyle screamed once more, opening the door and shoving Kenny out into the hall, slamming the door in his face.

Kenny stood in the hallway, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He turned, and walked up the stairs, pulling on his shirts as he went. He would talk to Kyle tomorrow, when he was calm, when he wasn't upset. Kyle wouldn't stay mad at him forever.

Kyle wouldn't answer the door in the morning. Or when he came back that night. Kenny stood out there for ten minutes, banging on the door, demanding to be let in, but Kyle did not oblige his request. So Kenny left, starting to feel very unsure if Kyle was going to forgive him after all. Not that he felt he had done anything that needed to be forgiven. Kyle was not himself, he was grieving, and he didn't want him to do something he would regret while he was grieving.

But that didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He was tossing and turning in his bed, feeling guilty. Kyle refused to see him or speak with him. He hadn't seen Kyle in a whole day and it was driving him crazy, and he was done. He threw off the blankets he was tangled in and tip-toed through his apartment and out the door. He crept down the stair as quickly and quietly as he could, stopping when he reached Kyle's apartment.

He grabbed the extra key that he knew was hidden above the door frame, that until this moment he was unwilling to use. But he was done with being shut out. Once in the apartment, he locked he door behind him and made his way to Kyle's room in the dark. He twisted the doorknob, but it stopped mid turn, locked. He brought his fist to the door, banging loudly. He kept banging until the door swung open, Kyle's outline visible in the dark.

"What the–"

"You don't get to be mad at me," Kenny said, pushing himself into the room, switching on the light. Kyle turned away from the door, rubbing his eyes furiously as he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"What!"

"You don't get to be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong," Kenny continued, folding his arms in discontent.

"You didn't..." Kyle began in slight awe. "No, I have every right to be mad at you. Get out of my room!"

"No," Kenny said firmly, sitting on Kyle's bed. "You've ignored me. I'm done being ignored. I did nothing wrong."

"I offered myself to you," Kyle said shakily. "I stood in front of you, ready to give myself to you, and you...and you...didn't want me. You kissed me on the forehead, I was giving myself to you and you kissed me on the _forehead_. I have earned the right to be mad at you."

"You're grieving," Kenny offered. "People do foolish things when they grieve, things they regret."

"You didn't want me!" Kyle exclaimed, advancing on Kenny. "Don't blame that on my grandmother dying, you didn't want me, admit it! You don't want me!"

Kenny grabbed onto Kyle's waist and pulled him onto the bed, swinging himself so he was on top of him, holding him down.

"Never, ever, think that I don't want you." Kenny breathed, his hands holding gently onto the sides of Kyle's face, holding his gaze. "Of course I want you. I have wanted you for a very long time. You are the only one I have _ever_ wanted. And I did not mean to hurt you when you were vulnerable. But what you want...What we both want, it should be special. It should mean something, it shouldn't be something we do because you're upset."

"I'm not...I'm not upset."

"Kyle, you just lost your grandmother. She was your family, the only family you had, and she's gone. It's okay to be upset, and I am here for you. For whatever you need, I will be here for you. But last night, you were upset, and sad, and it wasn't the right time."

"You're...You're my family too," Kyle mumbled.

Kenny's gaze softened instantly "Oh Kyle..."

"You are. And my grandmother died, and she raised me, and took care of me, and loved me, and I love her. But I love you, and I have wanted to love you for a long time. And I want you to love me, and I want you to let me love you."

Kenny breathed deeply, moving his thumbs over Kyle's cheeks. "Alright," he finally said, sighing heavily.

"Alright?" Kyle asked, surprised.

"Alright," he confirmed, leaning down and kissing him. Kenny shifted slightly, allowing Kyle the use of his arms, which Kyle quickly used to pull Kenny close, as if he would never let him go. Kenny laughed to himself, sliding out of Kyle's arms, much to his annoyance. But Kenny smiled lovingly, turned off the lights, and he didn't make it back to his apartment that night.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7!

Okay, I'm not going to sat much, except for there are parts I really don't like, but then some of it I think is really good. Anyways, thatnk for the reviews, Keep it up!

LOVE

* * *

"Evening." Kyle said as Kenny came through the door, looking exhausted. Kenny had been losing weight lately, his work taking a toll on him. Up early, back late. His superior officers keeping him in line. Two months, suddenly seemed like years.

" Hi," Kenny said, collapsing in his chair.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asked, bringing him a cup of tea and a plate of food.

Kenny took it, smiling gratefully. "Tired, happy to back."

"What did you do today?"

"The same routine, as always."

"And what does that entail?" Kyle asked, sitting across from Kenny.

"Just the usual stuff Kyle," Kenny muttered dismissively, taking a long drink from his cup.

"But you never tell what the usual stuff is. I always tell you about my day."

"How was your day?" Kenny inquired, his eyes wide with sudden interest.

"Slow. Not many customers. I mostly tried to fix watches that were beyond fixing," Kyle said with a soft sigh. "Business in general seems to be slow for everyone." Kyle locked eyes with Kenny, his gaze searching and inquisitive.

"End of August," Kenny reasoned. "I'm sure everyone is just getting their children ready for school. Not to worry."

"I've been meaning to go down and visit M.r Johnson. It's been a while since I've seen Harold. I heard he's retiring this year."

"Done dealing with Ramsden?" Kenny said, laughing.

"He wants to spend the rest of his years tucked away in the country. No where else in the world as beautiful as the German countryside."

"Perhaps we should go," Kenny offered.

"Go where? The country?" Kyle asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Take a Holiday, you and me. A weekend away in the country," Kenny continued

"I'm not sure if they let their low ranking officers off for Holidays in the country. But when you move up on the food chain, maybe we could get away with it," Kyle said, his humor soft.

"You seem more complaint with my military position."

"I'm not happy about it. And it will never make me happy. But I've come to terms with it, and I'm willing to make do with the situation."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Kenny asked in awe.

"Nothing," Kyle said, standing slowly and stretching. "Our first encounter was disastrous. You refused to return my ball, so I punched you. Hardly a brilliant start."

"But we're better now?"

"We are perfect now," Kyle said, kissing him lightly on the lips, and taking his empty cup and plate from him. "Will you stay tonight?"

"I wish I could," Kenny said, following Kyle to the small kitchen. "But I have to go home tonight. My parents expect me back, I don't have the "late" work day today."

"Maybe it's time you moved out," Kyle suggested over the sound of running water. "You have a fairly generous income right now, you could afford a place."

"Yes, but you live in this building," Kenny pointed out.

"Well I know I don't make as much as you," Kyle said, shutting the water off and turning to Kenny. "But I could manage to pay rent some where else. With you, if you wanted."

"Are you saying you want us to move in together?"

"You're already here half the time, it wouldn't be that much different. The only difference would be, you wouldn't have to go home and see your parents, and we wouldn't be in a building where anyone knew us. We could a place closer to the city. That will be less of a commute for you."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious," Kyle said, wrapping his arms around Kenny's middle. "I don't delude myself into thinking that we will have a normal life but, I'd like to think we will be able to have something. If you want to have something with me, of course."

"Okay," Kenny said, smilingly brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes really, I'll start looking for places. You can start packing you're things. We'll move out within a month."

"Hmmm," Kyle moaned, kissing Kenny. " Wonderful. I'll get right on that. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will."

"Good," Kyle said smiling, walking Kenny to the door. "I love you."

"I know, and I still can't fathom why," Kenny leaned down, kissing him firmly and knotting his fingers in Kyle's red curls. " I love your hair," he mumbled, kissing him again. "But mostly I love you."

"You had better, now go home and tell your parents you're moving out."

"I will. Good night Kyle."

"Night," Kenny said sliding out the door and shutting it after him.

**

The next day, Kyle walked the old path to school. Feeling ver nostalgic he approached his old school building. Inside his old teacher, mentor and friend, was setting up for his last year of educating the mass of AmericanGermans.

"Hello Mr. Johnson," Kyle said, knocking lightly on the doorway.

"Kyle m'boy! Come in come in, no need to call me Mr. Johnson now."

"I just wouldn't feel right addressing you by your first name, sir."

"Oh, fair enough, old habits and all that. Take a seat, tell me about you're life," He said smiling, pulling out a seat for him.

Kyle took it, smiling back. "I work in a watch shop," he said,

"I thought you were going back to America, for college."

"Plans change."

"And why do plans change?" Mr. Johnson asked seriously.

"Because people change," Kyle responded automatically.

"Right you are Kyle. I taught you well."

"You certainly did Sir," Kyle said, nodding in agreement.

"And how is our Dear friend Mr. Cormick? Surely not as pig headed as Rolf Ramsden and some of his fellow students."

"Oh, no sir. He...was enlisted...on the command of his father. But he a very good man sir. You taught him just as well as you taught me."

"Well that is very good to hear. Are you still living with your grandmother?"

"No sir," Kyle mumbled. "She passed away, a few months back."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Mr. Johnson said, clapping a withered hand onto his shoulder.

"She went in her sleep, so she wasn't in pain. I miss her, often, but I'm old enough to take care of myself. I think she knew that."

"I'm sure she did Kyle, she wouldn't have left you otherwise."

"I'm moving soon," Kyle said suddenly. "Closer to the city. And since you're retiring to the country I wasn't sure if I would have another opportunity to see you. I wanted to be able to thank you, for everything you did for me, and Kenny. We are both very grateful for what you've done."

"I could never let great minds go to waste," He said, rising slowly out of his chair. "You both have very great minds. You are both very great people. Even as a simple watch maker and a solder, you are both very great."

"Thank you sir," Kyle said, standing with him. "Perhaps I'll see you before I move. I could come by in a couple weeks. You could come over, have dinner with me and Kenny."

"That sounds very nice Kyle. I would be honored. Is Kenny looking for a new place today?"

"Yes he was going to check...oh," Kyle stopped, his brain finally catching up with what had just been said. "How did–"

"The oldest of sins do not evaporate simply because they are old. I have lived a long time. I know of things you wouldn't even begin to imagine."

"How long have you known?"

"Since before either of you. Now go, be home when he get's there. Not everyone get's to have that."

"Of course sir," Kyle said smiling. Leaving the building, Kyle made his way home much happier then when he left.

***

Kenny was late. Very late. It was past midnight and Kyle was waiting sulkily on the couch for him. Kenny had promised he would come, and Kenny didn't break promises. Kyle yawned loudly, snuggling lower into the couch. His eyelids fell heavily, un able to keep them up, he fell a sleep.

A great bang of door hitting wall woke him from his slumber. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Kenny came tunning into the room, his face pale and anxious. His eyes fell on Kyle who was still sitting on the couch, still foggy with sleep.

"Kyle, you have to get up, come on!" Kenny said in a panic. Pulling Kyle to his feet and dragging him to the bedroom.

"Kenny, what's wrong?"

But Kenny wasn't listening. He was grabbing a suitcase and pilling in handfulls of Kyles clothes.

"Kenny–"

"I need you to get your passport or birth certificate right now!"

"Kenny, what's going on?"

Kenny reached into his pockets and shoved handfuls of money at Kyle. "Get you're paper work, we need to get you on a ship to America tonight. Please Kyle, now!"

Kenny grabbed Kyle and the suitcase and pulled them out of the room. Kenny ran into the kitchen and started grabbing some food and putting it into a bag, while Kyle only looked at him in confusion.

"Kenny, why do I have to go to America? Please tell me what's going on," Kyle pleaded.

"They reveled this...plan, this horrible plan." Kenny explained, grabbing Kyle's coat and forcing Kyle into it. "There going to round up all the Jews, tomorrow, September first. They are going to take you away. But you're American Kyle. If I get you onto a boat tonight you'll be safe. But we have to leave right now, so grab you're paper work and let's go."

"Kenny, I can't," Kyle said.

"Kyle, you have too. I'll come for you, when I can I promise, but right now we have to

get you away from here.

"No Kenny, I can't," Kyle said again, his face suddenly filled with terror, sadness and

guilt. "I'm not American."

* * *

and BAM! Who saw that coming? Muhahahahah

THANKS! Review PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

S0 I know this took forever. And I started to write it ages ago, but them my computer got a virus, so I couldn't do ANYTHING. I cried, I really did, I couldn't turn it on without it freezing. So I am VERY VERY SORRY.

And Just a side note, for those who watched the winter Olympics, Germany's pairs figure skating short program to "Send in the Clowns" Was so beautiful. I just wanted to say, made my eyes well up. Loved it.

Anyways, on with the show.

* * *

Kenny's movements ceased, the things in his hands slipped from his slackened grip, and they dropped with soft thunks onto the floor.

"Kyle, what do you mean?" Kenny said, stepping forwards and taking Kyle's face in his hands. "Of course you're American. You're from New York, you moved here when you were seven, when your father passed away. You went to the American school. You're American."

"I'm not," Kyle said.

"Kyle this isn't funny! You're American, and I am putting you on a boat to America!"

"Kenny, I wasn't...I wasn't born in America. I was born in Germany."

Kenny's eyes widened. "You were..."

"Born in Germany," Kyle confirmed. "My parent's left here right after I was born. I was raised in America, I feel American, but that doesn't change what it say's on my birth certificate."

Kenny shook is head, not believing what he was hearing. "But you went to the American school–"

"Because English was my first language. My grandmother thought it would be easier for me."

"You're German."

"Yes."

"You're a German Jew."

"Kenny," Kyle breathed. "I need you to tell me what's going on. I need to understand why I suddenly have to be sent of to America."

"There isn't time, you'll just have to run," Kenny pulled Kyle's wrist tightly, pulling him. "If we can just get you out of Germany. England should be safe for the time being."

"Kenny Stop!" Kyle screamed, pulling his arm away, and folding them around himself. "I need you to tell me what going on," He said shaking. "I need you to explain why you are acting like the end of the world is coming. I need to know if it's the end of the world, because you have me scared to death right now. Why are you frightened? And I need to know why," Kyle finished gasping, clutching his throat as it constricted, tears of panic and worry rolling down his face.

Kenny rushed forward, taking Kyle in his arms and holding him tightly. "Shhh, it's okay Kyle, calm down, please."

"How can you ask me to calm down! You aren't calm. You're falling apart, because I'm a jew. What's going on? Why were all the Jewish business vandalized those months ago? Why are there new flags hanging everywhere. Why do I have to run?" Kyle clung to Kenny, his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. "I won't leave you, you can't make me."

"I know I can't make you, but _they_, they will make you. They will take you away from me forever, if you do not run."

"What they?" Kyle mumbled into Kenny's shoulder.

"The gestapo. They plan to round up all of the Jews tomorrow. They've made this list. They're going to make them wear gold stars, and put them all on trains. The trains will go to theses concentration camps they've set up."

"I don't understand."

"They want to get rid of all the Jews. They want to purify their country, rid it of it's imperfections. Make the perfect Aryan race. Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"How do you know all this?" Kyle asked, pulling away from Kenny.

"They explained to us tonight. Gave us the district's we would be clearing out."

"You're apart of this?" Kyle gasped in disgust, taking a few steps back.

"No! Kyle, I came here so I could protect you."

"But what about every one else? Were you just going to free me and gather the rest of them for slaughter?"

"Kyle, I don't have a choice."

"Of course you have a choice," he protested. "You always get a choice, you can choose not to do it."

"I choose to save you," Kenny snapped, latching on to Kyle's arms. "I _choose_ to make sure you are safe and I don't give a damn about anyone else."

"What will happen to us?"

"Do _not_ count yourself among them, you won't be thrown on a train with the rest of them."

"What will happen at the camps?" He snarled.

"Some are work and labor camps. Some are holding camps...some are death camps."

Kyle's knees suddenly gave way and Kenny caught him in mid collapse, supporting his weight.

"They're going to kill us."

"Kyle–"

"They're going to kill all of us. Men, and women, and children."

"Kyle, please, I have to get you out of here."

Kyle pushed himself away from Kenny, and he struggled to stand on his feet. "The children."

"Kyle..."

"The children, at the school, I have to tell Harold. And Ramsdem will of have some Jewish students as well."

"Kyle there isn't any time," Kenny protested in earnest.

"You may not care what happens them, but I do."

Kenny yanked at his hair in frustration. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I need you to stall the regiments. You can't let them get to the school."

"Kyle–"

"No!" Kyle yelled, "I will not abandon them. I can't run away. I won't give my self a chance and then let them suffer."

"Please, Kyle. Don't do this," Kenny whispered, sounding heartbroken.

"I have to. I'm sorry. It's Five AM, Kenny, there's no time for me to run."

"But there's time for you to be a hero!" Kenny snapped in disbelief. "And try to save children?"

"Kenny, if you love me you will let me do this. You will let me try," Kyle pleaded, his fingers stroking lightly at Kenny's lapels.

"If you love me you would run! You will run and hide and you will stay safe. I can live without you if I know you are safe, but I cannot live if I know you are locked up or dead. I will not let you die Kyle, not when I can save you."

Kyle flung himself around Kenny's neck, breathing deeply, savoring the smell of Kenny's soap and the texture of his skin. He drew back and kissed Kenny, with a fierceness that surprised both of them. Pulling back, Kyle held Kenny's gaze, sliding out of his arms. "Then you had better keep them away from that school." And Kyle ran out of the Apartment, before Kenny could do anything else.

**

Kyle ran down the streets, his breathing heavy. His lung burned and he desperately tried to reach the school. The sun was spilling across the horizon, the spreading light built fear in his heart. It was like sand running through a timer.

The school finally came into view. Some early arrived students already playing in the yard. Kyle walked past them, ignoring their curious glances. Mr. Johnson looked up as his classroom door swung open, Kyle running down the aisle.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, more than surprised to see his old pupil so soon after there last visit.

"Harold, how many students do you have who are Jewish?"

"Jewish? I have a few, why?"

"And Ramsden, how many does he have?"

"Several. Kyle what's going on?"

"We need to get them away."

"Kyle I don't understand."

"Soldiers are coming." Kyle said, taking a deep breath and telling Harold as fast as he could the horrible things he had heard from Kenny.

"That New government and their absurd views. I had heard rumors but I never imagined something like this," Mr. Johnson said, rubbing his temples.

Kyle blanched at the cold and fearful tone his former mentor used."What should we do?"

"Get them home to their families I suppose. Not that I know if that will do any good. But there's nothing else we can do, not really. " Harold pulled a sheet of paper out of desk, "Here" he said, making marks with a pencil, "These are the students I have that are Jewish. Wait here and gather them. I'll go and speak with Ramsden."

"Do you think he'll let you take the students?"

"I don't know. But even if we aren't successful, we have to try. I'm sure that's why you're here. Very few people are that pure of heart."

"That's very true sir," Kyle mumbled, his chest aching dully.

Mr. Johnson, hobbled quickly out of the building, crossing the way to the other school. As the students began to come into the class room, Kyle checked their names. He had the students on his list stand off to the side when they came. Soon the class was full, but a few students hadn't shown up. All of them Jewish.

When Harold came back, he looked solemn. Ramsdem hadn't allowed Harold to take the students, and Ramsden had no intention of letting them go.

Harold gave Kyle each of the children's address, trying to ignore the curious murmurings of his other students. "Take them home and then do what ever you can to save yourself. Find somewhere to hide, something. Just be safe."

"I'll try sir."

Kyle lead the students out side in a single file. Harold staying in the door, watching them leave, but ensuring his other students stayed in order.

"Okay, you must be quite and do as I say."

They all nodded silently, their eyes wide.

"I'm going to take you guys home, but we have to move quickly. Nice and quite now, come on."

But before they got into the school yard, there was the rumble of engines and the squealing sound of breaks. Soldiers filed out and began to fill the yard. They stood at attention, as their commanding officer made his way slowly and deliberately towards them, the thump of his boots crunching menacingly on the gravel.

Harold came quickly to Kyle's side. The rest of the class following in curiosity.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man asked, his brow creased quizzically. "Field trip?"

"Just a small excursion," Harold replied smoothly, beginning to line up the other students in an attempt to make it look deliberate.

"Is that so? Well, we shall lighten your load. I'm here for a few of these children."

"Sir, you can't just take these children," Harold said sternly. "They're in my care. Their parents–"

"Are more than likely already in our care," He snapped, his words cold.

"Care? That's what you call it?" Kyle sneered.

"And who are you?"

"A former student of mine," Harold offered. "He comes and helps me on occasion. A very bright young man."

"I was hoping for his name."

"I'm Kyle Broflovski."

"Can someone bring me the list," He called without removing his eyes from Kyle. Kyle avoided the older mans gaze, instead looking to the group of lower ranking officers, who seemed to fumble momentarily with completing the task that had been demanded of them. "Today."

Papers in hand one man walked towards them, his head lowered. He held the paper out to his commanding officer, but he was ignored.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me if there is a 'Kyle Broflovski' on that list?"

"Yes Colonel Bruder," the voice said thickly. Kyle felt bile rising in his throat. Kenny raised his head, his eyes briefly clashing with Kyle's.

Kenny began shuffling through the list, taking longer than necessary.

"Sometime today Cormick. I imagine it would be in the B's."

"Yes Colonel," he chocked, turning back to the front pages. "Umm, yes sir, there is a Kyle Broflovski on the list. His apartment was empty upon inspection."

"Well now we've found him," Colonel Bruder said, his voice chipped and almost happy. "I want half of you to go and retrieve the children form the other school. The rest of you take care of this lot. I'll deal with...him," He said, his eyes still upon Kyle.

"You can't just take the these children!" Kyle yelled, taking a threatening step forward. Burder, however, moved quickly though, the butt of his pistol crashing into Kyle's skull. He crumpled to the ground, a moan of protest barley forming on his lips.

The students shrieked, moving backwards and adverting their eyes.

"How could you?" Mr. Johnson yelled in disgust, unbridled anger flashing across his face. "How could you!"

"Return to your classroom, this is none of your concern," Burder said snidely , marching away and leaving Kyle on the ground. He waved his hand towards a solitary officer, who walked over quickly. He heaved Kyle's limp body over his shoulder, and carried him to one of the many waiting trucks.

Mr. Johnson, struggled as he was ushered back into his classroom, still repeating "How could you" over and over. Kenny was the only one who knew that he wasn't yelling at Burder. The words of anger were solely directed at him. Him and his betrayal.


	9. Chapter 9

GOODNESS I HATED the last chapter. It was awful and boring and Im', sorry you had to read it.

I feel terrible that this took so long and its such a short chapter. But writers block and other stories distracting me will do that. Anyways, it's all coming back to me now.

So I hope this chapter is better.

Kyle moaned, his eyes opening gently, trying to focus on his surroundings. His head ached painfully, and it felt heavy and unmanageable. He felt nauseous, and as he focused he realized it was no longer just his head spinning, but his whole body rocked with the bumping movement of the truck he lay in. He tried to sit up, but found that his body was being used as a foot reset by a solider.

Kyle desperately racked his brain, trying to remember what had happened. He had the kids, but then they showed up. And Kenny was there and there was that list, and then the smash to his head, and Kenny stood there... Kyle was suddenly over some with queasiness. His stomach clenched and he felt the bile rising away from his stomach. He heaved dryly, which caused a great moan from the over occupants of the truck. He heard someone yell at the front for them to stop, and Kyle rolled as the braked suddenly.

"I don't what that on boots," someone said, and Kyle was kicked out of the back of the truck. The ground was hard, and his arms scraped painfully as he landed. He heaved again, retching onto the pavement. His throat burned and lights wouldn't stop flickering in front of his eyes. He pushed himself over, not wanting to collapse in his own sick.

"Let's go," A grouchy voiced called from somewhere a head.

"Alright," someone scoffed, grabbing Kyle by his clothes and throwing him back into the vehicle. Kyle crawled slightly, pressing himself against the wall separating the cab from the bed of the truck. There were four soldiers in there with him, None of them Burder, none of them Kenny.

"Looks more like a frightened mouse than a rat." One said, surveying Kyle.

"They're all rats," another snapped.

"Where are you taking me?" Kyle asked, his voice meager and scratchy.

"No where you would know of," The one farthest from him barked.

"Could you tell me where Kenny is?"

"Kenny?"

"Cormick, Keene Cormick." Kyle corrected.

"How do you know Cormick?" This voice belonged to the same who had called him a mouse.

"I...I don't actually, I recognized him, I don't understand what's going on. I was hoping someone could tell me."

"What's going on, is our country is being ridden of rodents like you." The oldest of the four growled.

"But–" Kyle started.

"God someone shut him up."

And for the second time that day something crashed into his head, and he was knocked un-conscience.

Kyles eyes peeled open slowly. The floor about him jostled quickly and he felt other bodies bouncing against him. He sat up shakily, leaning against the wall, his entire body quacked with effort. He felt empty and barren, his throat void and dry.

"Gunter, he's awake."

"I didn't think you were ever going to wake up," the man named Gunter said. "You've been unconscious since they threw you on this train."

Kyle looked at the two men who were kneeling over him. One wasn't much older than himself, and the other was aged some where is his fourties. "When–" He wheezed, coughing roughly as he tried to find his voice. "When was I put on this train?"

"Three days ago."

"Three...days?"

"Yes, Milo and I have been keeping and eye on you," Gunter said

"I haven't woken up in three days?" Kyle muttered in disbelief.

"No son.."

"What happened to you? You fight with the solders when they separated you from your family?" Milo asked.

"No. I don't have any family," Kyle said darkly. "Where are we going?"

"Poland," Milo grumbled.

"Poland?"

"To the camps," Gunter confirmed.

"What...What kind of camp?"

"I'm not sure" Milo mumbled, "but they separated us from the much older males. And the women are in other trains."

A heavy moment of wordless silence fell between them. The room that was so thick with bodies was also thick with an intense worry that no one wanted to speak of. Because talking about it always made it true. But Kyle, was never one to be afraid of the truth.

"We aren't safe are we," He stated.

Milo frowned grimly and hung his head while Gunter rested his hand on Kyles shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I don't think we are," He said, his voice heavy with sadness.

Nine Months. It had been nine months since the train had dropped them off at Warsaw. Nine months since they were herded like livestock of the trains, and were sheered like sheep, and stripped of their clothes and given the useless striped uniforms.

Six months, since Gunter was shot by a guard for being defiant. He bleed out in front of them, and Kyle couldn't do anything about it. Six months since half the people in his small cramped hut decided they would rather starve themselves then give the guards any satisfaction in harming them.

It had been two months, since Milo threw himself into the electric fence. Because as he was breaking rocks in the work yard, he saw his once bright and beautiful fiancé being dragged by the guards to the mass grave, dead.

And it had only been a moment, since Kyle had seen a pair of high ranking officers strolling easily near by. One he knew to be the warden, a large husky man with broad shoulders. Kurtmann, if he remembered, Erik Kurtmann, who took on his role with the greatest sense of pride Kyle had ever seen.

The pair stopped their leisurely walk, the other officer, with his uniform looking particularly new and uncreased, stepped out of his bulkier companions shadow. His face suddenly filled with the bight June sunshine, distorting his features. But it was only for an instant.

Yes, it had hardly been a moment, since Kyle laid eyes on Kenny, for the first time in nine, long, hopeless months.

So this was a really short chapter, and I know not a lot happened, but a good deal of things happen in the next chapter, which shouldn't take as long as this one to come out. Mmmkay. And yeah, its Cartman, I mean really? How could I not, head honcho at a labor camp. But he isn't a big charater, just a little bit here and there.

Anyways, till next time you beautiful beautiful people you!

Love always.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, it's been ages, and the chapter is so short it probably isn't worth reading. But it's something at least, I'm working to finish all my in progress stories. So here we go, I am really sorry about the delay ):**

**I don't Own South Park**

X

There are moments in life, when the world seems to stop. The sun ceases it's movement in the sky, noise presses over your ears and it feels like waves crashing over and over, filling the brain with fuzzy white noise.

Kyle had experienced this feeling several times in his life.

The first was when he found the body of his father, collapsed on his desk, a burning hole through his head, red splattered over paperwork like confetti.

The second was when Kenny kissed him for the first time. The moment his lips had touched his own he felt like he was drowning in it, surrounded by it's perfection.

Then again when his grandmother had passed, that was grief.

When he thought he lost Kenny forever he was drowned in the sorrow of it.

And now, when he finally saw Kenny again.

Kyle crept as close as them as he could without being seen, listening intently to the conversation

"And how do you find our camp?" Kurtmann asked Kenny, his chest puffing with pride.

"Very well organized," Kenny observed. "I'm impressed, some of the other camps I've seen are very sloppy. And the prisoners always seem so rowdy, it's wonderful to see you have such control here."

Kurtmann smirked arrogantly. "We keep them very busy, keeps moral down."

"Very good," Kenny said, glancing around in apperciation. "I think that's all I needed."

"Wonderful," Kurtmann clapped. "Do you have time for something to eat? I can have something brought to my office."

"Let me see," Kenny said, pulling out a watch from his pocket. "Oh, blast. This thing has stopped working again, it's always giving me trouble. I just can't seem to find the time to take it somewhere to be fixed."

"I will find you a number for a good jeweler. We can have that taken care of."

Kyle leaned out of the shadows as they stepped close in his path. "Excuse me," he croaked, his head lowered in submission.

"Prisoner!" Kurtmann snarled. "How dare you address an officer."

"I used to work with watches," Kyle said, dipping his face even lower. "Perhaps I could be of service to you."

"Is that so?" Kenny asked, unhooking the silver chain. "Well then by all means. It's nice to see your kind is good for something."

Kyle shuddered at the coldness of the words, they sounded strange and alien coming from Kenny. Kenny who was always so loving and kind. He took the watch from Kenny, being careful not to touch him. The watch itself was a familiar one, as he had been the person to purchase and give it to Kenny. A gift from what felt like a hundred years ago.

"You have a bent gear," Kyle said, looking into the workings of the pocket watch. "It will need to be fixed with proper tools or it will continue to not work."

"Isn't that always the way," Kenny sighed, snatching up the watch. "Shall we Kurtmann?"

"Please," Kurtmann grunted, leading the way.

"Actually," Kenny blurted contemplatively, turning back around. "You know I have this grandfather clock in my new home, terribly old thing, used to belong to my great uncle, but I can't seem to get it wound right. And I've looking for someone to run things. What is this prisoner doing?"

"Rock duty."

"Can you spare him?" Kenny asked, a finger resting on his chin. "I could use the unpaid help, it will make things so much easier."

"Sir you can't trust these things," Kurtmann spouted. "Colonel Heist took one to work in his household and they put rat poison in his food, they'll kill you once they get the chance."

"You just have to break them in properly. I think I could manage."

"Very well, we can sort out the paper work and he's all your's. One less thing I'll have to deal with at least. But if you end up with a knife in your back while you're sleeping I hope you won't come complaining about it to me."

"I assure you I won't," Kenny promised, walking past Kyle as if he were nothing, "I hope you'll ensure he arrives at my estate undamaged. I'll need him in good form."

"I'll have it arranged," Kurtmann dismissed, following Kenny closely by his side, as if he were a loyal dog trailing after his master.

X

Kyle was taken to Kennys' resident two days following the incident. Kenny had quickly moved up in military ranks. He now owned a generously sized home. Large enough that it required a small staff for up keep. Once the prison guards has left him at the estate a small, mousy maid lead him to a pallor, instructing him that the Master would be in to see him momentarily.

Kyle stood uncertainly in the center of the room, staring at his rough and deeply calloused hands. He didn't raise them when he heard the door open and shut softly, Footsteps dragging tentatively across the floor.

"Kyle?"

The voice was near silent, the tone being one of pure question. The softness did nothing to reassure Kyle and he flinched as though he had been struck.

"Kyle?" Kenny asked again.

He looked up, his eyes locking with Kenny's stunning blue pair. His throat tightened painful, the bruise like swelling traveling down into his chest as he tried to snatch a breath. He fell to his knees, chocking on air.

"Kyle!" Kenny breathed, stumbling forwards and cradling him in his arms. Kenny stroked Kyle's head desperately, repeating his name over and over. "Kyle, it's okay Kyle, breath, you have to breathe."

Kyle did eventually regained normal breathing, though his body shuddered still on it's own accord. Kenny pulled back slightly, to get a better view of Kyle, running his hands softly over the bristly red fuzz of his scalp.

"Oh god Kyle, your hair...What have they done to you?"

And then Kyle was pushing him back forcefully, crawling to press himself against the wall, his eyes wide with panic. "_Don't_ touch me!"

X

**I'll see you guys soon, I promise the next chapter will come out much much sooner than this one. Drop me a review so I know people are still reading.**

**Love,**

**CL**


End file.
